1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to bow string releases and is specifically directed to a release having a continuous loop wrist strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string releases are well known in the industry. Typically, a bow string release is designed to engage and lock a bow string in a mechanical sear for allowing the archer to pull the bow to its maximum draw. A trigger mechanism is then used to unlock the sear mechanism and release the string to fire the arrow.
There are numerous sear mechanisms available ranging from ball type releases as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,584 entitled: Bow String Release, issued to Todd on Sep. 13, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,845 entitled: Archery Bowstring Releasing Device, issued to Rickard on Oct. 16, 1984 to various jaw-type releases which have been available for many years. Each of the bow string release mechanisms utilizes a trigger release in order to disengage the sear or permitting the string to be released for firing the arrow.
Typically, trigger mechanisms operate in one of two configurations. The first configuration is generally defined as a thumb or forward release type trigger, wherein the bow string is held in the forefingers, with the release in the palm of the hand and the trigger mechanism facing upwardly. When the thumb is pressed forward against the trigger, the sear is opened and the jaws are released for releasing the string. In the second configuration, the trigger mechanism operates in much the same manner as a firearm trigger, with the release being held in the palm of the hand and the trigger being disposed behind the index finger, wherein the release is unlocked when the trigger is squeezed by the index finger in a rearward direction, in the same manner as firing a pistol, rifle or other firearm. The particular trigger configuration selected is primarily a matter of choice. Some archers prefer the thumb-type or forward motion trigger whereas many others prefer the firearm-type or reverse motion trigger.
To date, there are no string release mechanisms which permit the archer to select a forward or reverse motion from a single mechanism. It would be desirable to provide such a mechanism since this would permit the archer to experiment with both types of trigger mechanisms without the expense of buying a plurality of bow string releases. Also, it would greatly enhance manufacturability of the string releases, permitting a single trigger mechanism be utilized for either a forward motion or a reverse motion string release.
As is also typical, most bow string releases are secured to the wrist of the archer, permitting the release to be held in an at ready position while, freeing the fingers of the hand for other tasks. Also, by attaching the release to the archer at the wrist area, the amount of strain on the hand is greatly decreased when high draw weight bows are utilized, which is typical in archery hunting and archery tournaments. Many various straps and harnesses are available for bow string releases. An example of a widely accepted V-type strap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,997 entitled: Wrist Strap, issued to Greene, on May 23, 1989. Another example of a V-type strap is available from Martin Archery, Inc. in Walla Walla, Wash., known as the No. R-63 Quick-Silver Release, as illustrated in Archery Business, August/September 1988 issue. As there shown, the Quick-Silver Release includes an enlarged palm area to which the release is pivotally attached on an elongated, cylindrical shaft. The strap includes two ends which extend outwardly from the palm area and are adapted to be positioned around the wrist, after which one end is placed through a buckle about the wrist in the same manner as a belt would be attached about the waist.
The Greene release works in a similar fashion, with the two ends of the strap being placed around the wrist and then attached to secure the release strap and release to the wrist of the archer.
Another typical feature included in the No. R-63 Quick-Silver Release and as shown in a number of U.S. patents issued to Paul Peck and assigned to the present assignee, is the jaw action sear for closing and opening the string retaining notches. In most cases, a bearing element is positioned between the two jaws approximately in alignment with the pivot points thereof. The bearing element assures smooth, low friction action of the jaws as they are moved from the closed to the open position, assuring a good true line for the fired arrow. Many of these releases are self-closing with the string being placed in the space between the jaws and into the notch, after which it engages a closure abutment for locking the jaw in the closed position. The jaw is then not opened for releasing the string until the trigger mechanism is activated.
While there have been many advances in the string release art over the last several years, the strap mechanisms of the prior art require development of a certain amount of skill in order to properly place both ends of the strap over the wrist and secure the strap to a fastening means such as a belt buckle or the like. Also there are known no releases with dual action reverse and forward motion triggers. Finally, the jaws have not been substantially altered over the years, with most having a narrow opening for receiving the string and relying on a bearing element between the jaws adjacent to the pivot points in order to assure smooth firing. While these jaws have been acceptable from a functional standpoint, the addition of the bearing element greatly increases the cost of manufacture.
Therefore, there remains a need for a simple, quick mount release strap permitting the archer to readily mount the release on the hand and wrist. It is also desirable that the release permit the hand to be free for additional functions without requiring the removal of the wrist strap and release.